1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making a reproduction printing plate (hereinafter referred to as a printing plate) of a synthetic resin, and more particularly to a method of making a printing plate for use with a high-speed rotary press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Almost all of printing plates heretofore used with the high-speed rotary press are stereotypes. However, the stereotypes are very heavy in weight, as well known, and very difficult to assemble with or disassemble from the rotary press, which naturally leads to a decrease in the work efficiency to provide for lowered rate of operation of the rotary press. This is a serious defect for printing newspapers which must be promptly distributed in large quantities.
To avoid such defects of the stereotype as above described, a printing plate of synthetic resin has recently been proposed. However, such a printing plate of synthetic resin also has many defects such as necessity for pressing of the synthetic resin on a matrix for an appreciably long time, low accuracy of the dimensions of the finished printing plate and the necessity for back scraping the printing plate during finishing.